


Expect To Be Wrecked

by ratsauce



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alley Sex, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Desperation, M/M, Niall is mentioned - Freeform, Public Sex, Rimming, Sexual Frustration, whipped!Liam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 12:59:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2582264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratsauce/pseuds/ratsauce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn's a tease and maybe, this time, Liam can't put up with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Expect To Be Wrecked

**Author's Note:**

> holy shit. just- read it please?  
> Honestly? I have no Beta and I need one and my grammar and Britpicking needs salvation so idk.

Liam really doesn't want to be in class right now. As many reasons as there are for this, there are two more prominent, more _important_ ones that have him shifting uncomfortably in his seat.

One is the huge fucking bulge that's tenting the front of his felt trousers, and the other is Zayn Malik.

Zayn Malik, who's getting Liam hard just by _looking_ at him, by the way.

It's sad, actually, how whipped Liam is for him. It has happened with everyone he's been with in the past, but for some reason, he's fallen harder for Zayn than he has for anyone else.

And he's not even sorry.

Maybe it's the fact that he's had Zayn do things to him with his mouth that he's never heard of, or it's his huge impressionable, personality that's in an amusing oxymoron with this petite body, or it's just that Liam's a sap and is ready to say the "L" word to anyone he's been with or more than a few weeks.

Whatever it is, Liam wants it to leave, because it makes his life unsettlingly difficult.

Zayn merely has to brush his hand across the back of Liam's shoulders where he knows a set of scratches resides to get him hard. And it pisses Liam off, rightfully so, because Zayn keeps taking advantage of him.

Today though, Zayn hasn't even spoken to him, has just been sending him heated gazes across the auditorium that convey that he's evem more turned on than Liam is.

Zayn is leaning against the back of his seat, his head lolling back against his roomie, Niall's, shins. His shirt is unbuttoned to mid-way his chest and- oh God, Liam _swears_ he can see the bite mark he left on his collar bone, the skin there purpled and painful looking.

Liam has look away then, and it's not because of his professor looking straight at him, but because he could see the strain of Zayn's hard cock against the zipper of his jeans.

Notes long forgotten, Liam tries to find something to occupy his mind with. His cock is throbbing and he knows he can't just leave to have a wank like what he used to do in high school, so he picks uselessly at the loose threads of his trousers.

He lets out a breath he hadn't know he was holding and starts packing away his belongings. He might as well: the lecture is almost done and trying to catch notes now would be pointless.

~

Zayn looks over at him a total of twenty-one more times before the class is dismissed, and Liam doesn't go soft the entire half hour that he sits there, because of it. What's even worse is that he loses sight of him once everyone files out of the too-bright auditorium and into the autumn breeze.

The ordeal subsequently frustrates Liam to the point of tears, but he wipes at his eyes before anyone sees and huffs.

Racking his brain trying to figure out where Zayn could be forces some of the blood in his cock to go north, thankfully, so at least that's one good thing about this. He's about to storm off when a small hand closes around his wrist and tugs him back, almost making him fall. He knows it's Zayn though, can feel the sense of peculiar and unnerving tranquility that surrounds him wherever he goes, and relaxes in his grip as he continues to pull him.

He makes an abrupt left turn and heads down a desolate brick alley way with ferns scaling the walls, never once looking back as Liam stumbles over himself to keep up. When Zayn finally stops moving, he pulls Liam closer to himself and forces him up against the wall in one fluid motion. Liam goes with it without question.

Zayn's lips are on his without a single word, and Liam slumps back against the wall, revelling in the feeling of Zayn's warm tongue entering his mouth. "You have no fucking idea how long I've wanted you," Zayn says in the low, raspy mumble that has Liam's chest tightening. The latter huffs, the unspoken _so haven't I been waiting too?_ hanging in the air.

Zayn isn't in any way frantic in his movements, like he's aware of the cloud of need and lust over them and is purposely ignoring it. Zayn's that much of an arrogant little shit.

It's then that Liam realises that Zayn isn't even touching him, their only point of contact being their lips. Which is unacceptable, at it's least. He whines into Zayn's mouth, trying desperately to get him to understand that he's been hard for _hours_ , quite literally, and that he at least deserves to be touched, for fuck's sake.

Zayn's palms are flat on the wall on either side of Liam's head, so he moves one of them, almost begrudgingly, into Liam's hair, and tugs.

Liam's knees almost buckle below him and his cock fattens right back up, a guttural groan being ripped form his throat. The shorter man allows a smirk to grace his bruised lips as he pulls back, hand still in Liam's hair and _still_ tugging.

"I want you to fuck me. Here. Where anyone and everyone could hear us," Zayn moans, breath warm where it fans across Liam's cheeks.

Liam finally realises where they are, then; the metre of space between the only dormitories on campus. Zayn is right: _anyone_ and _eveyone_ could hear them.

And if Liam' cock dribbles a little precum onto the front of his pants, it's not his fault.

He looks up at the windows he'd never noticed before and gulps. "Here?" his voice cracks embarrassingly, but he ignores it for the favour of Zayn's mouth on the skin of his outstretched neck..

Zayn doesn't answer, only bites down on the spot below Liam's jaw, which is a more firm confirmation that the spoken word.

It's not that Liam doesn't want to do it here, because he _does_ , but there are so many existing reasons why they _shouldn't_. And he feels bad within himself, because of that.

But then Zayn is biting down even harder, and the fist in Liam's hair pulls more and more until Liam is whining and grabbing at Zayn's hips. "You gonna do it, or do I find someone else?" Zayn taunts, his free hand resting on Liam's chest.

Zayn is pleasantly surprised to hear Liam growl, and to feel the vibration of it below his palm. There's no hesitation after that as Liam surges forward, pulling Zayn's smaller body against his own and presing their lips together.

The kiss is rough and sloppy and with way more lip biting than Zayn expected, but it's also getting him harder than he expected it to, so he settles on the fact that this whole day is one of exceeded expectations and lets his hips rock forward against Liam's.

What Liam does next is even more unexpected. Zayn barely catches the movement, but he slowly comes to realise that Liam has forced him up against the wall, his chest pressed tightly against the musty brick and, _oh_ , Liam just kicked his feet apart. That- that's new.

There's a lump in Zayn's throat where Liam's cock needs to be, but he steels up and acts like his whipped, bunny rabbit boyfriend being this level of dominant isn't the hottest fucking thing he's ever experienced.

"You have a lot of fucking nerve even _insinuating_ that someone else could fuck you like I can." Liam grumbles out, reaching around Zayn's body for his belt buckle and undoing it, the button and zipper of his jeans following swiftly.

Zayn really tries to keep quiet, but he's panting like he just ran a marathon and there's nothing he can do about it with Liam ripping his jeans down to his ankles the way he is.

There's something especially gratifying about how Liam isn't taking any precautions, isn't being remotely careful with him. It brings him down to a level that's so perfect and makes him feel _safe_ , as weird as that is for him.

The feeling is so different but so welcomed and it's overwhelming Zayn in the best way. It's different, but Zayn doesn't really mind it

There's cool breeze blowing on his arsehole, but he doesn't mind that either.

There's a soft thud, then Zayn's a centimetre away from braining himself on the brick as he feels Liam's tongue on him. His knees buckle, but then Liam is reaching up and steadying him with a hand on his hip, so he has a little stability. For now.

Liam's tongue is warm where it's licking back and forth across his entrance, never dipping in, but flicking light and careless as Liam uses his thumbs to spread his cheeks further apart.

He knows that he should at least try harder to be quiet, but Liam's mouth on him feels _amazing_ , and he wants to let him know, wants to scream it out until he's hoarse. But he settles on whimpering pathetically and pushing back onto Liam's face, squeezing his eyes shut.

Liam swipes his tongue over him once more before latching his mouth over the fluttering hole and sucking. Zayn positively loses it then, hips moving back and forth like he can't control it, like he doesn't know whether to move into the feeling or away form it. And he yells, too. This raspy trill that has Liam's skin breaking out into goosebumps.

Liam straightens his tongue into point and fucks it into him once, twice, before sucking over the rim again. Zayn makes this choked off sound and slumps against the wall.

Liam repeats the process three more time before Zayn starts swearing, thighs quivering and back arching in an impeccable curve to exhibit beautiful dimples at the base of his spine that Liam loves so much. He pulls back and takes a look at Zayn's puffy, pink rim, pleased to find it glistening wet.

He stands, swiftly undoing his own trousers and pulling them, along with his pants, down to below his balls. He places a hand on one of Zayn's hips and spits in the other before using it to stroke himself off slowly.

He lets the wet head of his prick slide over Zayn's hole and watches it open up, welcoming him in. He humourously thinks that Zayn's more of an arsehole than his actual arsehole, but stores away the thought for afterwards, when his cock doesn't feel like lead in his hand.

He pulls Zayn back and is surprised when he goes with it without protest. Zayn is usually the one who does the bossing around, though, which is why his pliancy is as shocking as it is.

Yet still, Liam feel powerful on this side of control.

Zayn's suddenly aware that he's just kind of- standing there, waiting for Liam to have his way with him. He tries not to think about how obscene he must look: ass sticking out, shirt bunched up around his chest, skin flushed and sweaty. Obscene, at it's least but he isn't thinking about it.

Liam isn't even moving anymore, just standing behind him, so he whines and looks over his shoulder at him. Liam's looking right back at him, dark eyes trained on Zayn's own lighter ones, his pupils blown wide.

Zayn barely takes a breath before Liam's pushing inside him, and the little air that he managed to get is forced right out of him as he scrambles to find purchase on the wall ahead of him.

Liam bottoms out quickly after, and Zayn has to bite his bottom lip _hard_ to stop from yelling.

He's so full, is the thing. Full of Liam. It's a wonderful thought, and an even more wonderful feeling.

"Li, _fuck_ ," Zayn groans, pushing back onto Liam's pelvis.

Liam groans behind him and rocks his hips slowly, the head of his member pressing _just_ near his prostate, but never _there_. Zayn makes this petulant noise before he steadies himself and pushes back again, trying to get Liam to fuck him properly but-

Liam brings his palm down right across Zayn's lower back, simultaneously pulling out and slamming back in, straight into his prostate. Zayn tenses up and when he opens his mouth to scream, nothing comes out.

"Stop being such a greedy slut and for _once_ in your life take what's given to you." Liam growls out, hips snapping forward for every word.

Zayn comes _so_ close to coming then that he becomes boneless, ready for the orgasm to take over, but he just- doesn't. He feels it nagging him, the urge to just release and be done with it, but he can't. And he doesn't know why.

"Liam, _Liam_ , fuck, please, let me come. Please- I need to, Liam _oh my God_ -" he begs, like Liam is the answer to his problem. But then Liam groans out an almost unintelligible _not yet_ and tears start pooling in Zayn's eyes.

He just wants to come, and Liam won't let him, and he can't feel his lower half except for his arousal slapping against his stomach and he just _can't hold it_ , but he needs Liam to let him.

" _Liam_!" he screams, voice strained. But Liam keeps moving, keeps slamming into his prostate.

Just when he's about to pass out, Liam gives him the clearance.

"Come, babe, you can come."

And, Zayn goes numb after that. He feels himself coming warm and wet all over the bricks, and he feels Liam coming inside him a minute later, but nothing else. And it's wonderful.

And he doesn't start feeling again until Liam pulls out, pulls up his pants, sits on the floor, and seats him in his lap. He can't really move, but he can Liam's chest pressed against his back and his arms around him, and that's all he needs, really.

Liam is kissing him all over his face and fixing his clothes, and Zayn is really appreciative of Liam being so careful _now_ that he's came.

It's nice, sitting on the nasty, grimy ground with Liam showering praises on him. Nicer than expected.

**Author's Note:**

> Was it good? I think it was good. Kudos if it was good.
> 
> If you're sick of my mistakes, you can message me on my [main tumblr](http://dissocihate.tumblr.com/) or one of my [other blogs](http://dissocihate.tumblr.com/others).  
> if: 1)You wanna tell me what I did wrong or 2) If you want to be my beta/britpick. Love you, thank you for reading!


End file.
